The Dark Knight and The Doctor
by SuOmAlAiNeN92
Summary: Set during The Dark Knight Rises and after Series 7 part 2. Walking in the desert, after escaping from the Pit, Bruce Wayne sees a Blue Box materializing in front of him. Out of it comes 1200 year old Time Lord and the Impossible Girl, the Doctor and Clara Oswald, who will help him saving Gotham from terrors of Bane and League of Shadows, interfering with a fixed point in process.
1. Blue Box in the Desert

Okay, this is my first Fanfic-story, but not the first story I have ever written. I am currently trying to write a book, with my own created original characters. I'm writing this for the following reasons:

1. I want to see how people react to and like my writing.

2. I am a life time Batman-fan and I also like Doctor Who. However I haven't found any decently written crossover stories of them, and if I have they have been left unfinished. This is me trying to do one now.

3. In Dark Knight Rises there were some plot holes, that left many people... not pleased. So I'm putting the Doctor to fill those plot holes.

4. I'll give more reasons in the following chapters, if there will be reader wanting them.

P.S. I named this story after the most happiest/saddest Doctor Who-episode, that wasn't written by Steven Moffet: Vincent and the Doctor. And the usual stuff: I don't own Doctor Who or Batman. They belong to BBC and DC Comics.

* * *

**Blue Box in the middle of desert**

He had walked for what felt like hours. But he wasn't tired. Escaping from the Pit had given him strength and willpower to go on, but there was sill a problem. He was on the other side of the globe from where he had to go and time was literally running out. Not for him but for his city. He thought about the vision he had seen in the Pit. Vision of the late Ra's al Ghul. The taunts he had told him about how he had succeeded in protecting and saving Gotham by a lie.

No, he hadn't given in to that. He hadn't chosen to stay in the Pit and wait for his death at Bane's hands after Gotham would be ashes. He had climbed out of the Pit and was now on his way back to Gotham to it from the League of Shadows. He knew what he would have to do once he would get back. It was all that he had been thinking during the walk. First he needed to find Lucius Fox. Fox would get him back into game and give him the weapons to fight. He also needed allies. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Blake, Miss Kyle...

Selina Kyle. She was the woman who had betrayed him. She had led him to Bane's hideout, right under Wayne Enterprises' science department, where Bane had stolen his armory. Where Bane had defeated him. Where Bane had broken him. No, he shouldn't have thought about that now. He needed miss Kyle. He needed her as an inside woman. To get to Fox and hopefully Miranda... What was that sound?

VWORP... VWROP... VWORP... VWROP.

That sound what ever it was, had brought something impossible right in the middle of the desert. A blue Police Box.

***THEME***

**MATT SMITH**

**JENNA-LOUISE COLEMAN**

**DOCTOR WHO**

**THE DARK KNIGHT AND THE DOCTOR**

***THEME***

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at his surroundings with a confused look on his face. He looked at his wrist watch, which was on the other side of his left wrist, and the to a leather-bound wallet in his right hand. ''This is here''.

''And where's here?'' asked a brunette girl, a foot shorter then the Doctor, who stepped out of the TARDIS behind the Time Lord. ''Because it looks like like a desert.''

''It is a desert, Clara,'' the Doctor said turning to his companion. ''Somewhere in Middle-East, not far from India.''

''And we're here why?'' Clara asked looking around herself and then back to the Doctor. ''Not for the sights, I guess.''

The Doctor showed her his wallet. ''I got a message on my psychic paper. These exact geographical coordinates and this exact time.''

Clara looked at the wallet. ''And it told to be here now. Why? Who is it from?''

The Doctor shook his head and turned away from his companion. ''This is just a random place on the planet. In the middle of nowhere. There isn't even anyone here.''

''I'm here.''

The Doctor and Clara turned at the voice at the speed of surprise. Standing next to TARDIS, there was a tall man wearing ragged shirt and pants, carrying a satchel bag. His hair was long and beard unshaven, possibly for months now. His eyes however, were clear and determined. Like he was a man with a mission. The Doctor's face, which had been confused and irritated an minute ago, turned brighter and happier.

''Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. We're here because we were invited,'' the Time Lord said approaching the man, showing his wallet and gesturing a handshake. ''Are you here for that as well?''

The man looked at the Doctor, then his psychic paper, then Clara, then at the TARDIS, back at the Doctor, psychic paper and the Doctor again.

''That paper is blank.''

''Is it?'' the Doctor said and looked at it, sight and put it back to his pocket. ''Well, judging by the look on your face, I'd say you are a smart man. So what are you doing here?''

''Trying to get back,'' the man said, walking past the Doctor and stopped to look at the TARDIS. ''This appeared out nowhere. What is it?''

''A snog box,'' Clara said with a tease, to which the Doctor responded with a: ''It's not a snog box, it's my TARDIS!''

''A what?!'' the man said with a growl in his voice.

''TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my ship,'', The Doctor said, gaining a scary look from the man. ''Well now that cat's out of the bag, it's a space ship and a time machine. Capable of getting anywhere in time and space and that look on your face. How did you do that?''

''What?'' Clara asked, looking back and forth to the man and the Doctor.

''1000 years of travelling and never have I met anyone who could make me spill the secrets of the TARDIS just by looking at me... angrily,'' The Doctor said walking closer to the man, to his line of sight. From her point of view, Clara could see that the two men were equally tall. ''Who are you?''

''You said you were the Doctor,'' the man said. ''Doctor Who?''

All that was able to do, was made the Doctor grin out of joy. ''Aw, that never gets too old.''

The man looked at Clara with confusion. ''Yeah, he can be weird.''

''The Doctor,'' the Time Lord said shaking the man's hand. ''Just the Doctor, that's all I have and you can get. Now, what do we call you?''

''You said this thing can get any where'', the man said, ignoring the Doctor's question and turning towards the TARDIS. ''Take me Gotham City, in New Jersey, America, and I tell you my name.''

Clara pulled the Doctor away from the man. ''We're not really taking this man inside the TARDIS?''

''Why not?''

''Well he is scary for one and I don't think the "not telling his name" is a sign of good nature. No offence.''

''Clara, we got orders from the psychic paper to come here and all we found was him. Aren't you curious?''

''Well yeah, but I'd like to know who we're taking into the TARDIS and why.''

The Doctor look at the Impossible girl. Her, who had died twice and he had found again. Clara was someone who he had wanted to know who she was also, so she was making a point. Even if she didn't know it. The Doctor nodded an turned at the man, trying look as determined as him.

''Your full name now and I open the doors.''

The man looked at the two, like he was thinking. Eventually he nodded. ''Bruce Wayne.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **These were the introductions between the time travelers and the Dark Knight himself. I made this as long and stretched as I could so it would seem real to the characters and not go on too fast. Some good stories have been ruined because of that.

Anyway, the Doctor and Clara had a reason to be there and Bruce Wayne was a mysterious stranger they met. That would seem like a good start. Let me know what you think and next, the TARDIS flies them to Gotham City.


	2. Flux in time

**Second chapter came sooner then I even imagined it would come. But were not in Gotham yet. There are still things to be discussed. **

* * *

**Flux in time**

Bruce Wayne stepped inside the TARDIS and stood at door step for a while. What he saw wasn't what he had expected. After seeing it materializing out of thin air, he did expect it to be something else then a simple inside of a box. But still the space of the interior…

''It's bigger on the inside.''

''Yes it is,'' the Doctor said happily coming after Bruce and put his arm around his neck like an old friend. ''That is my other favorite thing. When people see it, and say those exact words.''

''What kind of doctor are you?'' Bruce asked as the Doctor walked towards a console in the middle of the room that was too big to fit inside the small box.

''The kind that is an alien and has two hearts,'' was his answer. Before Bruce could ask any following questions, the Doctor turned back to him and started asking his own. ''Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy, who was declared dead, less than 5 months ago, during the Gotham invasion. What are you doing here, where we were told to come?''

''What invasion?'' Clara asked confused.

''In September 19th 2014, during a Super bowl match played in Gotham, the city was attacked by an unknown terrorist organization, led by a mercenary know only by the name Bane,'' the Doctor explained, amazing Bruce with his knowledge. The tone of his voice wasn't just wise but also like Bruce had done something wrong with his presence. ''They had a nuclear device to scare people, blew up the bridges to keep outsiders away and trap every police officer into the sewers. They also had sensitive information to cause enough riots, during which the people, some of them at least, joined Bane's army and the lower class turned on the upper class. Bruce Wayne was listed among the dead.''

''I wasn't there,'' Bruce said, causing the Doctor to take few steps back. ''You said this is a time machine, which makes you two time travelers. So that knowledge you have is probably from some historical records.''

''Yes they are,'' the Doctor nodded with an annoyed look, ''apparently not very accurate ones. Didn't I tell River the're not reliable? If you weren't in Gotham, what were you doing here?''

Bruce walked towards the console and walked around it. As he thought what to say, the Doctor and Clara were watching him. The Doctor in particular had that kind of look on his face that could have caused normal person to get nervous. But Bruce was not a normal person.

''The nuclear device was originally a fusion reactor my company had built. Bane stole it and turned it into a bomb. He also stole a lot of more devices and weapons from the Applied Sciences Department. Not only that, he caused a stock exchange fraud to steal my money and bankrupt Wayne Enterprices, possibly to cut all the ties to the reactor. I don't know what happened to the board of directors, but I was brought here.''

''To wader throw desert?'' Clara asked bewildered. ''Why not just kill you? You could have eventually gotten back.''

''He threw me into an underground prison to wait until he had turned Gotham to ashes,'' Bruce said, helping the time travelers to understand. ''That's what he said and only after that he would give me his permission to die. It took me this long to gather strength and climb out of there.''

''And now you're going back,'' Clara said in a somewhat worried and impressed tone. ''What makes you think you can or even should go against them?''

''They did it by using weapons they stole from me,'' Bruce said with a growl in his voice, which the Doctor noticed being out of character. ''I can't stand and watch them destroy Gotham using my company's designs.''

"Doctor,'' Clara said turning towards the Time Lord, ''how did or does the invasion end?''

''That doesn't matter anymore.''

Bruce and Clara looked at the Doctor, who has a firm look on his face. To Bruce, it was strange, for he had seen him initially as a happy person, without any care in the world. Now he looked like someone whose favorite toy had been broken.

''And why is that?''

The Doctor walked towards Bruce and pointed a finger at him.

''Your very presence here contradicts the known history.''

''Meaning?''

''Meaning that time is in flux when it comes to Gotham's invasion. It could end any way possible. Good way, bad way, not so bad way or just in catastrophe.''

''Then take me to Gotham so I can save it!'' Bruce said with the growl.

The Doctor looked Bruce in the eyes, like he was looking for something from them. He then exchanged glances with Clara, before going to the console and started to turn the switches on it. As the console started making the familiar voice, the Doctor said:

''So, Gotham then. Any place in particular?''

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And now were off to Gotham. I have the whole plot of this adventure ready in my head, but you could tell me how you would want to go on. And for the timeline, _Batman Begins_ happened in the fall of 2005, _The Dark Knight_ onspring of 2006 and as _The Dark Knight Rises_ was eight years later, fall 2014 to January 2015. So for Clara, this is her future. And September 19th is my birthday.


	3. Gathering Allies

**Gathering allies**

''1939 Kane Street, a penthouse,'' the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. ''As requested''.

Bruce Wayne walked to the doors an looked out of the windows. He noticed one of them been cracked, before focusing to what was on the outside. There wasn't anything to be seen.

''How am I supposed to see outside?''

''Try opening the doors.''

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Before going outside, Bruce gave the Doctor a scary look and nodded as a thank you. Clara found this odd. Last she had ever heard of Bruce Wayne was some years after her mother died and the picture the media had given about him was nothing like this man.

''What did you mean?'' she asked from the Doctor. ''That time was in flux with Gotham's invasion?''

The Doctor walked to her, while still keeping an eye on the doors.

''The invasion itself is a fixed point,'' Time Lord said firmly, ''and so should everything that happened during it be. So, Bruce Wayne should be dead, but there he is. How can that be?''

''Should we follow him find out why?'' Clara asked nodding her head towards TARDIS doors.

''Could be dangerous. Unknown events and dangerous situations.''

''And what do we say to danger?''

Both looked at each other and gave slight smiles. The Doctor offered his hand to Clara, who to took it and together they stepped out.

The TARDIS had materialized into a penthouse's bedroom, which looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. The furniture was covered with white clothes and there was dust almost every other place. Water seemed to still be connected, since the sound of shower was coming from the bathroom.

''Cleaning himself after the desert,'' the Doctor noted. ''You humans, it's always important to look clean.''

''You mean you prefer to look messed up and dirty?'' Clara asked looking at the Time Lord with an uneasy gaze.

''Eh, not when I'm going to do something important and I need to look… important. Or when I know River's coming.''

The Doctor walked to the window an looked outside. Clara followed. The scenery was magnificent and miserable at the same time. While it was really cool to have a great look of the city, its current situation was not so great. Some buildings were in ruins, ground had sunk under the street level and all bridges, but one, had been destroyed. There didn't seem to be any people on the streets. the whole city was in a total gridlock.

''So this is happening in my future,'' Clara said looking out the window with a scare.''Where is everyone?''

''They are probably hiding from the patrols'', the Doctor said pointing out to camouflage painted tankcars, that were roaming through the streets. ''At least those people, who have a place to hide from them. The upper class has been taken from their homes, so it's a wonder why this place hasn't been raided. Middle class and lower class has been separated those who have joined Bane and who don't want to get in trouble. And then there's what's left of the police.''

''That's comforting.''

''Are you two still here?''

Two time travelers turned around to see Bruce Wayne emerge from the bathroom wearing a towel and drying himself with another. His beard had now been shaved off and he looked much more like in the tabloids in which Clara remembered seeing him. However the most shocking thing to see were the scars all over his body.

''Are those from that prison?''

''Some of them are,''

''Really? Because those looks like,'' the Doctor said pointing a scar in Bruce's abdomen with the sonic screwdriver, ''and is a gunshot wounds. And it seems to be at least 8 years old.''

''I got into a mugging 8 years ago.''

''Also I scanned your body functions. It has taken quite a lot of damage; I'd say-'' The Doctor lifted the sonic over his eyes ''-in a year and a half long period. Then taken a 8 year long break and 5 months ago taken the worst beating. What are you not telling us''?

Bruce didn't say anything. Instead, he walked past them, behind a cover and started to change.

''Why are you two still here?''

''As I said your presence with the living is not what it says in the history books,'' the Doctor said, explaining his knowledge on time travel an fixed points. ''If you're alive, that means Gotham invasion's outcome, contrast to its beginning and progress, is in a flux. It's not a fixed point that has to happen only one specific way.''

''You mean if the city gets blown up, we can go back in time and stop it?''

''Or if it doesn't blow up, it can be possible to go back and make it happen,'' the Doctor said. ''It would need to be something big to be written to a stone, like a book telling about your future.''

''And Bane has already told Gotham what is going to happen,'' Bruce said stepping out, in clean clothes. ''Are you saying that, if we get pre-knowledge about the future, it will stand unfixed?''

The Doctor nodded.

* * *

Bruce walked out to the streets, wearing decent pants, a shirt and a jacket. The Doctor and Clara accompanied him and the Doctor had insisted that they carried weird keys around their necks. Perception filters to keep them somewhat invisible to others. But that wasn't what had Bruce troubled.

He was determined to save his city, but the Doctor words about time been flux with it made him uneasy. If by saving Gotham from Bane wasn't going to be final, but an event that could be rewritten, there had to a way to make it so. This was why the Doctor and his companion had decided to tag along for longer. With the Time Lord's presence, the outcome of saving Gotham could have a chance of becoming a fixed point somehow. It was a big gamble if they lost and they had no idea how much time they had, so whatever they planned to do, it had to be done with haste.

''So, what's the plan?'' Clara asked as they walked throw the street dodging Bane's patrols.

''First we need to find Lucius Fox,'' Bruce said walking ahead. ''He should know how much time we have before the bomb explodes''.

''Where can we find Mr. Fox?'' The Doctor asked.

''I don't know,'' Bruce said as he stopped walking. They had arrived to, according to street signs, Old Town. ''But I bet she does.''

_She_ was a beautiful, tall woman, apparently fighting against two men in front of a small boy. The Doctor and Clara looked at the woman and her fighting. She was good and tough. The fight wasn't even a battle. She simply took the men down and gave the boy his apple.

''Wait here,'' Bruce told to time travelers, before walking towards the woman. ''Pretty generous for a thief.''

The woman turned towards Bruce and looked worried.

''I thought they killed you.''

''Not yet.''

''What do you suppose they're talking about?'' Clara asked as she watched Bruce talking with the woman.

''About why she would help why does he need Fox,'' the Doctor said, gaining a look from Clara. ''I can read lips. Wayne however has his back facing us so I can't read his. Wonder who this "powerful friend" is.''

"You?'' Clara suggested.

''Can't be. She mentioned it and apparently he hasn't mentioned us to her yet.''

''They are coming back now.''

Bruce returned with the woman, who looked at The Doctor and Clara with an uneasy look on her face.

''So, Doctor and Clara, this is Selina Kyle. She will be our inside woman.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **This is a slight AU, but it will go as the main story. Also, everything that has happened in Doctor Who series 1-7, has happened in Nolanverse. However, some of those events were erased by the cracks in time, and Bruce spent most of that time isolated in Wayne Manor.


	4. Back in the Game

**Author's notes: **To continue what I noted in last chapter, this is an AU because of the Doctor's and Clara's interference. As far time can be rewritten, how the story ends will be a fixed point.

* * *

**BACK IN THE GAME**

Selina Kyle's POV:

''Never steal from anyone you can't outrun, kid.''

Selina took a bite from the boy's apple before throwing it back. The boy ran away without thanking her for saving him from the two thugs. She didn't have time to shake her head when she heard a haunting voice.

''Pretty generous, for a thief.''

Selina turned around to see a figure walking from the shadows. Bruce Wayne. The last she had seen him, or Batman, was when he had been dragged away by Bane's thugs. Beaten and broken to a so bad shape, she wasn't even sure he had been alive.

''I thought they killed you.''

''Not yet,'' Wayne said walking towards her.

''Look, if you're expecting an apology…''

''That wouldn't suit you,'' Wayne said cutting her sentence. ''I need your help.''

''And why would I help you?'' Selina asked moving her gaze elsewhere. It was difficult to watch him.

''For this,'' Wayne said pulling a USB from his jacket pocket. _Is that… _''The Clean Slate.''

''You'd trust me with that''' Selina said skeptically, ''after what I did to you?'' This was too good to be true.

''I'll admit I was a little let down,'' Wayne said with a clear face, ''but I think there's a lot more to you. I think this isn't just a tool for you. For you this is an escape route. You want to disappear. To start fresh.''

''I can't even get out of this island,'' Selina told shaking her head with a loser's grin.

''I can give you a way out,'' Wayne said with a serious tone in his voice. ''One you get me to Lucius Fox. I need you to find out where they are holding him and take me in.''

Selina sighted and took the USB. ''Why do you need Fox?''

''To save the city.''

''Who says it needs saving?'' Selina asked sarcastically. ''Maybe I like it this way.''

''Maybe you do, but tomorrow that bomb's going off,'' Wayne told her.

That got her attention. ''Can you get your powerful friend on the case?''

''I'm trying. But I need Fox.''

Selina watched the ground under her feet and tried to think what to say. ''I may have an idea where he is.''

Wayne stepped aside from her way and pointed to the direction where he had come. ''Follow me, you can tell that to rest of us.''

''Rest of us?'' Selina repeated surprised to what Wayne said. ''Who else are you with?''

''Just the people who got me back here,'' Wayne answered pointing two people waiting for them.

Selina didn't know if she liked what she saw. A tall, big chinned man, wearing a purple Kashmir jacket, waistcoat and bowtie, with a ridiculous grin on his face. With him, was a foot shorter brunette girl, wearing a red dress and a blue jacket, whose appearance yelled Mary Poppins.

''So, Doctor and Clara, this is Selina Kyle. Our inside woman.''

''Aww, we're doing spy stuff,'' the tall man, or Doctor, said with excitement. ''I haven't done any spy stuff since my UNIT years. And I think there was also some point of my farewell tour.''

''And our gig in Sweetville,'' the nannygirl, Clara, added. Both gave each other a high five.

Wayne looked at the pair with glare, before turning back to Selina.

''So, you were telling me where Fox was.''

Selina took another look of two new comers and gave Wayne a _Really?_-look.

''Bane's thugs have been rounding up the rich and famous at the city hall for kangoroo court hearings,'' Selina told them while looking over her shoulder. ''The word on the street is that they found the board members of Wayne Enterprises when government taskforce tried to come gather intel.''

''Let me guess: they found out they made the bomb and were killed before calling it in,'' the Doctor said in serious tone.

"Yes, Fox was caught with them,'' Selina said, half shocked on the Doctor's change of character. ''Miss Tate, last on large member, managed to escape with a detective Blake, but most of the cops were also caught few days ago, she among them.''

''What were they doing?'' Clara asked. ''Were they compromised or..?''

''No, they were trying to track down which one of the three trucks was carrying the bomb.''

''Okay then, here's what were gonna do first.'' Wayne said determined. ''We get Fox out and he helps us finding a way to defuse the bomb. Then we save the cops, their number will be enough to give us an army against Bane's.''

''What? You think they will listen to you?'' Clara asked, trying to hide her amusement on Wayne's assumption on his authority.

"No,'' Wayne said looking at Clara with his scary glare. ''But they will listen to Batman.''

* * *

Lucius Fox's POV:

Gotham City Hall was crowded with people who had been taken from their homes. They were all waiting to be judged by Doctor Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane. Lucius Fox and Miranda Tate had been sticking together while being pointed at by guns and waiting to be judged. Lucius had been keeping count of how much time they had before the reactor ignited and waiting for miracles was not something he had taken as a habit, even during the last six months.

''Head's up, got a big day tomorrow,'' said one of Bane's thugs who was dragging a man with a bag over his head. ''Totally, not every day you capture Bruce Wayne.''

However he was surprised to hear that Bruce Wayne had been found and captured. Lucius and Miranda approached the bagged man and took the bag off.

"Bruce,'' Miranda said with sympathy as Bruce Wayne's face came out under the bag.

''You took one hell of a time for a vacation, Mr. Wayne,'' Lucius said looking at his friend and former boss.

''How long until that core ignites?'' Bruce asked, like that was most important thing right now.

''That bomb goes off in 12 hours,'' Lucius answered concerned.

''Unless we can reconnect it to the reactor,'' Bruce told confidently, but still panting.

''Can you get Miranda out of here''?

''Not tonight,'' Bruce answered shaking his head and looking apologetic. ''I'm sorry.''

''Do what's necessary,'' Miranda said with approving smile.

''Until then I need you.''

''For what?'' Lucius asked.

''To get me back in the game.''

''Sorry to spoil things, boys,'' said a soft and dominant voice, ''but Bane wants these guys to himself.''

Lucius turned to where the voice came from and saw a cat-suit wearing woman pointing at him and Bruce. Two of Bane's grunts took a hold of them and started dragging them elsewhere.

''I'll never forget you, Miranda,'' Bruce whispered before been taken away.

''I know,'' Miranda said while she still could.

The Catwoman and grunts were dragging Bruce and Lucius throw a hallway, when a young brunette girl, wearing a red dress and blue jacket over it, jumped in front of them with her arms pointing ceiling.

''LOOK AT ME! I'M A TARGET!'' She yelled causing the grunts to point their guns at her. Before they could shoot, a man wearing Kashmir jacket, waistcoat and bowtie jumped between them and pointed the grunts with some kind of green penlight. The gadget, if that was what it was, made a whirling noise that seemed to make the weapons drop their ammo clips. As the grunts lifted their guns to see what happened, the Catwoman kicked and beat them both to unconsciousness.

''Quite the girlfriend, Mr. Wayne,'' Lucius said joyfully as Catwoman cut their hands free.

''He shouldn't be so lucky,'' the Catwoman said as she cut Lucius' hand ties and then turned to the two newcomers. ''I could have disarmed them myself.''

''Found some new friends I see'', Lucius said, noting to Catwoman and two others.

''You already met miss Kyle,'' Bruce said pointing at Catwoman, ''and these two are-''

''Lucius Fox! It is a great pleasure to meet an inventing mind such as yourself,'' Kashmir jacket wearing young man said happily shaking Lucius' hand. ''I am the Doctor and this is Clara. We travel together.''

"Hey,'' Clara said, still recovering from standing at gunpoint. ''And can we discuss about those things ahead in the future?''

''Why? I stood in between.''

''This isn't the time or the place,'' Bruce told the two travelers. ''We need to get elsewhere.''

''I hope you have a planned escape route,'' Lucius said concurring with Bruce. ''There are still many armed killers outside.''

''Where did you park?'' Bruce asked the Doctor, who pointed behind the corner. Bruce put his arm on Lucius' shoulder and looked him in the eyes. ''Be ready to brace yourself.''

They walked behind the corner of the hallway, where there was a big blue box waiting for them. Before Lucius got the chance to question about it, the Doctor snapped his fingers and the boxes doors opened. As they all went inside, Lucius couldn't believe his eyes. The interior of the box was much larger than what the exterior had given to believe. From the doors there was a walkway to a round middle, which had a console of some kind at the heart of it. On the sides there were railings and stairs to upper and lower levels and under there, doors to other areas.

''But…'' Lucius tried to say amazed of what he saw.

''Yep, that was my reaction too'', Miss Kyle said lifting the goggles of her visor upwards. ''Took a while to get used to it''.

''What is this thing?''

''It's called the TARDIS'', the Doctor said standing in front of the console. ''It can get anywhere in time and space. And it's mine. Go on, say it. Many have.''

''Say what?!'' Lucius asked, making the Doctor throw his gaze across the room in disappointment. ''How can something like this even exist? And how did a young man like you get his hands on it?''

''And I had heard so much good about you, Lucius,'' the Doctor said walking towards him. ''And you just couldn't have said it was bigger on the inside.''

''Doctor…'' Bruce was about to say, but the Doctor was standing by his point.

''That's the one thing I always expect. That people have it in them to say, that it's BIGGER on the INSIDE. Not smaller on the outside, not how it can be real, HOW IT IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!''

''Doctor!'' Clara said firmly, getting his attention. ''Weren't you supposed move us elsewhere?''

''Ah, yes, sorry,'' the Doctor said turning back to the console. ''Sorry, I got distracted, happens when you're as old as me. Where did you want us to go next?''

''Riverside bunker,'' Bruce told the Doctor, giving him exact coordinates.

''Hey, sorry about that'', Clara said comfortably to Lucius. ''That was something he likes to do when he gets the chance. That and when people ask him 'Doctor Who?'-question.''

''And who exactly are you two?'' Lucius asked Clara. ''And where on earth did you find Bruce?''

''He actually was the one who found us,'' Clara said, telling Lucius about their meeting with Bruce in the desert and about who she and the Doctor were. ''We usually get together every Wednesday and travel here and there. And he isn't really as young as he looks like.''

* * *

Batbunker:

The TARDIS materialized into an underground bunker, near Gotham Bay where Bruce had given the directions. The floor and walls were made of cement and the ceiling was made from white tiles that lit the whole space. There was also a computer with six different screens in the back of the room.

''Not what I was expecting,'' the Doctor said after stepping out. ''Well it is big, but it could be more furnished and bluer.''

''Hiding things is essential in this business'', Bruce said walking to computer. He pressed some buttons on the keyboard and a shelf containing different, piano black equipment. ''Any move I make against Bane or the bomb, the trigger-man sets it off. We need find a way to block the signal''.

''When did any one mention a trigger-man'', The Doctor asked ''or wasn't I paying attention? It happens when you're in your 1200s.''

''You're 1200 years old?'' Selina said with mixed feelings. ''I don't know how to react to that.''

''Just… brush it off,'' Clara said tapping her hand against Selina's back. ''That's what I did.''

''Bane has a trigger man in case of someone tries to get off the island or do anything to stop him,'' Lucius said browsing through the equipment. ''He won't be using a radio or cell, too much interference. Infrared doesn't have the range. I would have to a microburst, long wave.''

''Can you block it?''

''Yes,'' Lucius answered. ''But I need the EMP-guidance mod from the BAT. Remember where you parked?''

Bruce nodded and walked to a part of the room. From the floor raised glass cabinet. It was holding inside a dark black armor, pointy eared and sharp nosed mask and some more equipment.

The Doctor and Clara watched it with surprised shock and awe.

''You're the...'' Clara tried to say, but the words didn't come out.

Bruce didn't say respond to her. He just walked to the cabinet, opened it and took the mask out, holding it up so it face his eyes.

* * *

**Author's notes: **In the following chapters, Bruce Wayne will be refereed as Batman.


	5. Rescuing the Cops

**Author's Notes: **First, I would like to get some reviews now. This is the fifth chapter for god's sake and I want to know if any of this has been worth anything. Second, apologies for Doctor's and Clara's not so big roles in this chapter. 3rd, I need to rewrite and add some lines to previous chapters to make some sense of the dialogue. 4th, now that Batman is here I hope you can imagine him in character. Fifth, this follows the canon of the movie, but for the Doctor and Clara it's after The Name of the Doctor. Six, this won't end where you think. 7th, there might or might not be a past Doctor in the next chapter. 8, enjoy this one.

* * *

**RESCUING THE COPS**

Bat-bunker:

Fully armored, caped and masked Batman stood in front of six screened computer, observing them. On one of them there was footage of the Gotham midtown tunnel, which was blocked by debris of cars. Batpod's cannons should have enough firepower to make a path through. There was also the last still standing bridge, seen on another screen, which was blocked by US military. Getting through them would be problematic.

Bane and the League of Shadows, seen in two screens showing the manned City Hall, was also something he needed more manpower then what he had now. That was where the trapped cops came in. Their number would give him an army. Also if Commissioner Gordon was still alive, Batman needed to find him too.

Lucius had told that when the EMP-disrupter, he had built from the BAT's EMP guidance mod, had been activated near the core, the trigger man couldn't remotely blow the bomb anymore. He had now gone to other riverside bunker to prepare the reactor to be reconnected with the core.

''Plans are never my strongest suit.''

The Doctor and Clara were standing behind him, watching Batman with an uneasy look. ''So were we going to continue from here?''

''This is where exiled people are sent after their judgment,'' Batman said pointing one of the screens. ''To walk over fragile ice to main land. So far none have made it. Not far from there is a manhole to sewers where the cops are being kept. We start from there.''

''Why didn't you tell us?'' the Doctor asked. ''That you, of all people, are Batman?''

''You're both time travelers, so I assumed you knew.''

''Well I didn't,'' Clara said ''and neither did him, who is supposed to know everything about history.''

''Meaning?'' Batman asked with a deep, scary growl without turning around to look at them.

''Meaning that time can be even more flux then I just said,'' The Doctor said so loudly that his voice echoed through the bunker. ''If you are not one, but two people in the eyes of history, then…''

The Doctor's difficulty to find words to explain was what caused Batman to turn to face the time travelers. Clara felt cold shivers just looking at him. The glare she had seen on Bruce Wayne's face was multiplied and it was understandable why Batman was feared so much by criminals. The Doctor only flinched, but quickly acted like it never happened.

''Bruce Wayne might not be a very important in history, but Batman's influence and legacy…''

The Doctor couldn't go on, because Batman reacted what he was going to say by quickly putting his hand, or the black glove covering it, over his mouth. He was squishing the Time Lord's face so tightly that even moans couldn't come out. Clara flinched back as Batman's hand lunged past her, narrowly dodging the three spikes on the side of his arm.

''What are you doing?!'' Clara asked shocked trying to pull the vigilante's arm of the Doctor's face, without any success however. Batman was too strong.

''Earlier you said, and I quote;'' Batman growled behind his teeth ''If a person learns about their future, it becomes written in stone, AS A FIXED POINT!''

He let the Time Lord go, allowing him and his companion to take a few steps back, before continuing.

''If you do have some information, VAGUE or ACCURATE, about what's meant to happen in at dawn, YOU WILL KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!''

Batman stood and observed the two, waiting for to nod as a yes and then walked past them to elevator platform, ready to leave. In his last seconds in the room, before rising to upper level he said:

''If you are thinking about leaving, go. Otherwise, come to the river exit and help me save the cops.''

Clara looked at the Doctor and the look on his face.

''You know how this is going to end, don't you?''

''The thing about fixed points,'' the Doctor said, straitening his bowtie, ''is that the universe needs to know they happen. Whatever happens behind the scenes can, however, be turned into loopholes.''

''So..?''

''Once we have made sure that bomb doesn't explode, we can leave,'' the Doctor said walking towards the TARDIS. ''Hopefully without feeling any quilt. Wait here, I'm picking up a few things.''

* * *

Earlier, Gotham City Hall:

''No lawyer, no witnesses, what kind of due process is this?'' Commissioner Gordon asked standing inside Gotham City Hall. He and some of his men had gotten caught earlier while trying to identify the correct truck, carrying Bane's bomb. The warlord's second-in-command had declared in the ambush that the Police Commissioner was under arrest by the authority of the people of Gotham and was brought in front of the judge.

''Your quilt has been determined. This is merely a sentience hearing,'' the judge, Dr. Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane, said so that he whole room of people could hear it. ''Now what will it be: Exile, OR DEATH!?''

Exile, that meant that they would be forced walk over the frozen river of the island. Nobody who had chosen it had gotten to the other side.

''Crane, if you think we're going to that ice willingly, you're gonna have another thing coming for you.''

Crane nodded as a gesture of understanding. He did however have a smug look on his face.

''So, death then?''

''Looks that way,'' Commissioner said waving his hands.

''Okay then: Death,'' Crane said hitting the mallet ''by Exile.''

Everyone else in the hall cheered as the police officers were dragged away.

Now…

* * *

Gordon's POW:

Gordon and the police officers, who were with him when captured, were pushed out the river exit to frozen river. The night was cold, but it was doubtful the even the thickest ice could carry them. No one who had been sent in to exile had ever made it a cross. As they walked on the ice, Gordon felt as it started to crack under his feet. So many people had broken it already and the ice was always just re-freezing. Never was it fully frozen enough to take the weight of a grown human being or a group of them.

On the ice next to first pillar of the bridge, Gordon saw something, a flare. While leaning to pick it up, he felt that the ice had suddenly turned stronger. While wondering how that could be possible or where the flare had come from, Gordon heard a familiar growling voice:

''Light it up.''

As the flare shined light to darkness, Gordon and his men saw Batman standing in front of them. Gordon threw the burning flare onto the ice and nodded to his friend. As he was about to check the gun men behind them, the fire from the flare spread towards the bridge pillar and rose to the top, eventually showing a burning Bat-signal up there. While looking up, Gordon also saw someone rappelling down from there.

''You know, I can't believe I never got myself one of these. My sonic screwdriver is can be handy, but never in billions of years could I have gotten myself up there and down here with it.''

The rappelling man landed with a thump, talking to Batman about the grapple gun, before noticing Gordon and his men.

''Hello, I'm the Doctor.''

''Who is this man?'' Gordon asked Batman, mildly stunned by the Doctor's appearance.

''He's the man who made the ice strong enough for us to be standing on it,'' Batman said as the Doctor pulled out a silvery probe with a green lamp.

''Sonic Screwdriver. It has a setting that makes water typed substances, like clouds and ice thicker. Only temporarily however, so...''

''Where's Miranda Tate?'' Batman asked.

''Bane took her. She's held up at City Hall,'' Gordon said as Batman pulled something from his belt.

''This blocks the detonator's signal to the bomb,'' Batman said giving Gordon a small box shaped device. ''Activate it before fighting begins. They might hit it when it starts.''

''When what starts?''

"War,'' Batman said. The Doctor didn't look like he like the word.

Gordon turned around as he remembered the mercenaries. He was ready to fight with his men, Batman and the mysterious Doctor. However he didn't see any of Bane's thugs pointing their gun's at them. Instead, Commissioner saw them all of them laying on the ground and only one standing was a silhouette of a young woman holding something.

''You know I get that a blowgun is the best non-lethal weapon on stealth missions,'' woman said walking to the light. She had the blowgun on the other and a dart on other hand. ''But really, bat shaped darts?''

''And who's she?'' Gordon asked.

''Aw, that's Clara,'' the Doctor said happily. ''She's my impossible girl.''

* * *

Blake's POW:

Detective Robin J. Blake was the only police officer who wasn't caught with Gordon and his men when tracking the bomb trucks. As the time was running out, he had decided to risk it and go save his partners in force from the sewers.

Blake stealthy took down the one mercenary guarding the manhole under which the trapped police officers were. After having been in contact with his partner during their imprisonment via fishing notes with police batons, they should be waiting for him under there. After lifting the manhole cover he started to take them out one at the time.

This didn't go well. More mercenaries emerged and shot the first cop out, and dropped a grenade to man hole.

''Who are you?'' Big mercenary asked Blake.

When he didn't answer, the mercenaries pushed him down the blocked entrance to the sewers. He got some bruises from the debris but that wasn't his biggest problem. As Blake got to his knees, the mercenaries had surrounded him at gunpoint. Blake raised his hands as the mercenaries took their guns off safety. He closed his eyes ready to get killed.

Before gunshots, Blake heard a whirring noise and the voice of metal hitting concrete. Opening his eyes, Blake saw Batman attacking one of the mercenaries and then lounging against another. Blake' first reaction to the sight was to disarm the mercenary closest to him and then see Batman take out almost rest of them.

''You missed a spot,'' Blake said pointing one mercenary still conscious.

''THAT'S MINE!'' Yelled someone running past Blake to the mercenary and knocked him out. ''Yeah, superhero business, is cool!''

Batman acted like the man in Kashmir jacket and bowtie wasn't there and walked to Blake.

''If you work alone, wear a mask.''

''I'm not afraid to stand up to these guys,'' Blake said, but before he could ask about the strange man, Batman continued:

''The mask is not for you, it's for the people you care about.''

Batman gave Blake a small grenade and turned away.

'''Count to five and throw.''

Blake counted and threw the grenade at the debris blocking the tunnel. All it did was a little, firecracker like explosion that didn't even do much damage.

''HEY, NO OFFENCE, BUT YOU GOT SOMETHING BIGGER ON THAT BELT!?''

As soon as Blake had yelled his question, a big black aircraft hovered from behind the corner. Blake dove for cover just as the aircraft shot the tunnel open. As the aircraft landed after shooting, the man in the bowtie ran to the opened tunnel.

''OI COME ON THEN! COAST IS CLEAR, YOU LOT CAN COME OUT NOW!''

The police officers started to come out of the tunnel everyone getting welcomed handshake from the bowtie man.

''Welcome back, I'm the Doctor. Good to see you, I'm the Doctor. Enjoy your freedom, I'm the Doctor. How about that, I'm the Doctor. Hope you're ready to fight, I'm the Doctor. Today the war ends…''

''I'll lead an assault on Bane,'' Batman told Blake, taking his attention away from the Doctor. ''But I need to get people out of city. Lead an exodus, save as many as you can.''

''What? You don't need me here?'' Blake asked half offended.

''You just gave me an army,'' Batman stated as justification. ''Go!''

''Hey, thanks,'' Blake said before leaving.

''Don't thank me yet,'' Batman said without turning to him.

''Well I might not get a chance later,'' Blake said and started to run.

* * *

Selina's POW:

Selina and Batman walked through an alley way. As it was winter it snowed. Selina didn't know what he wanted, as he hadn't said yet anything. In a girly though, she just decided to wait for a romantic surprise. As they approached the end of the alleyway, Selina saw a large container. Batman pressed a button in his belt and the container's doors opened, showing the two cannoned, thick tired motorbike she had seen Batman riding when he returned after eight year's absence.

''You shouldn't have,'' Selina said delighted going to the cycle.

''The midtown tunnel is blocked out by the debris,'' Batman said as Selina climbed on to the cycle, ''but the cannons have enough firepower to make a path for people. Wait until the fighting begins.''

''All this to save your stuck-up girlfriend,'' Selina said in a disappointed tone.

''You start the thrust…'' Batman was about to say, not even minding her attitude. She responded to this by pushing gas pedal.

''I GOT IT!'' Selina said riding few meters forward to where Batman was.

''We have 45 minutes to save the city!''

''No, I have 45 minutes to get out of the blast radius, because you don't stand a chance against these guys.''

''With your help I might''.

''I'll open the tunnel, then I'm gone,'' Selina said crossed.

''There's more to you then that'', Batman said calmly, which brought Selina back to the real world and reminded that there were more important things then her.

''Sorry to keep letting you down''.

Batman was silent as he looked down on her.

''Come with me'', Selina said emotionally. ''You don't owe these anymore. You've given them everything''.

Batman lifted his posture, but kept his gaze still on Selina. She suddenly started to feel so little.

''Not everything, not yet''.

And then he left, disappearing to the darkness. Selina pulled her visor down and started the engines. She didn't know how to feel, what she had said…

Driving to the tunnel Selina saw another motorcycle coming from the opposite direction. From her visor, she could make two people riding on it. As she passed them the other one of the yelled:

''GERONIMO!''

* * *

**Author's Notes: **9, you know what motorbike that was. 10, the legend might end, but the story will continue. 11, that means I have planned a sequel. And 12th Doctor should be played by someone unknown we have never seen before and therefore, we can see that actor as the Doctor and not as someone else from from that actor's past roles.


	6. Demons Run

**Authors Notes: **Okay sorry, no past Doctors in this chapter. I had planned that the Doctor would try to bluff being the Lord President of Gallifrey and that if he died with Gotham, the Time Lord's, represented by commander Maxil(Sixth Doctor in disguise and seen in as a hologram), would destroy the Earth in retaliation. But I couldn't get it to fit in.

Thank you _jakefan_ and _Miss Singing in the Rain_ for reviewing. Everyone else, follow their example.

* * *

**DEMONS RUN **

Downtown Gotham, dawn:

Most of the Gotham police force had gathered like a marching parade and they were about to start approaching the City Hall. On their lead was the Deputy Police Commissioner Peter Foley. Commissioner James Gordon was hunting the correct bomb truck. The mercenaries and their tanks were the only thing between them and the City Hall, where Bane was watching with Barsad, his second-in-command, who was speaking to the cops via megaphone:

''DISPERSE! DISPERSE OR YOU WILL BE FIRED UPON!''

''There's only one police in this town!'' Foley muttered under the mercenaries' own shouts and started to march towards them with his gun ready. As the cops started approaching the mercenaries, the tanks' cannons locked on to them.

* * *

Elsewhere Selina Kyle was sitting on the Batpod, facing the blocked midtown tunnel. She was waiting to hear sounds of battle.

* * *

On the entrance stairs of the City Hall, Bane watched as the police officers were getting nearer and nearer. He nodded.

''Open fire.''

Barsad raised his hand waiting for the right moment to pass Bane's order, but before he could, a motorcycle carrying two people, the Doctor and Clara Oswald, rode between the mercenaries and police officers surprising both attack parties. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver upwards like a sword and yelled:

''DEMONS RUN WHEN GOOD MEN GO WAR!''

As soon as that had been said, the BAT flew over the Time Lord's vehicle and shot the tanks' cannons useless. The appearance of Batman's aircraft gave the police officers the courage to charge towards their enemy.

* * *

On the other part of the city, Commissioner Gordon heard the sound of the fighting and knew he needed to find the truck soon. At the tunnel entrance, Selina also heard what was happening and used the Batpod's cannons to shoot the tunnel open. Then she was stricken by a moral dilemma: Should she now leave or go back..?

* * *

As the battle raged on in front of the City Hall, Bane loosed his overcoat and joined his men. His strength was more than enough to neutralize the police officers one by one until the warlord came face to face with the Time Lord. The Doctor's appearance confused Bane for a second, since he didn't look like a police officer or one of his mercenaries, until he lunged towards him, only to phase through. Bewildered of what had happened, Bane looked at the Doctor, who turned around towards him and smiled like he was smarter.

''I suppose that telling you to stop this revolution wouldn't work?''

''This city has lived past it's time,'' Bane said trying to grab a hold of the Time Lord, but failing. ''Your parlor tricks won't stop what's happening. I am this city's reckoning.''

''And I am the Oncoming Storm,'' the Doctor said pointing his finger behind Bane, ''and I brought him back.''

Bane looked at the direction where the Doctor, or his projection, was pointing. Batman had fought his way past the mercenaries and was waiting for Bane's attention.

''So you came back to die with your city.''

''No!'' Batman growled. ''I came back to stop you.''

And then they fought, punching and kicking each other.

* * *

At his location, Commissioner Gordon had stopped one truck with a bus. As he ran to the cargo door his men were opening, he took a look of the disrupter Batman had given. Unfortunately, when his men opened the door to the cargo area, Gordon saw a troublesome sight.

''Impossible'', Gordon sighed, cursing under his breath and pulling his hair after seeing the truck's empty cargo. ''Impossible. CUT OVER TO 5TH!''

He and his men ran to catch another truck.

* * *

At St. Smith's orphanage, detective Blake was gathering people to school busses.

''You, get on the Bus,'' Blake told some of the orphan children and then called some of the older ones to listen to him. ''You, come with me. You, you and you, come here. Everyone else get on the bus!''

As Blake had gathered fairly amount of boys, he gave them orders to go door to door and tell everyone that the bomb was going to go off and to out of the city by the Southside bridge or the midtown tunnel.

''Is he back?'' One of the boys asked, meaning Batman.

Blake looked around thinking what to say.

''Keep your eyes open,'' Blake said patting the boy's back. ''Now go!''

* * *

At the City Hall, the battle raged on. Batman and Bane were taking each other's punches and kicks, and at the same time getting closer to the entrance doors. Their strengths came to a brief stand still when Bane grabbed a hold of Batman's oncoming fist, keeping it from getting loose. Batman however, twisting his arm, broke himself free and focused his following attacks on Bane's mask.

The Doctor, who had been using his Time break-devise, built from Kontron crystals of planet Karfel during his sixth incarnation, to make Bane phase trough him, had given it to Clara as protection. He had now found himself in both advantage and disadvantage. He could no more make his enemies to see the 30 seconds ago himself an make them phase through, but could block and at some expense fight back using his knowledge of Venusian Aikido from his third incarnation. As the mercenaries were ignorant of such combat form's existence, they couldn't see what hit them.

Clara was riding the Doctor's AntiGrav-bike around the fighting policemen and mercenaries, using the bikes recently built-in sonic cannons to unload both sides' weapons to keep the fight as a nonlethal beat-them-up as possible. She had also changed her red dress and blue jacket to same skirt and leather jacket she had been wearing during her fight against the Cybermen.

As Batman's and Bane's fight had brought them closer to the entrance doors, Batman had been able to do enough damage on the re-breather on Bane's mask. It however still functioned. The Doctor, who had also fought his way near them, saw this and used his sonic screwdriver to assist Batman by doing more damage on Bane's mask. As Batman used the spikes on his forearm to hit Bane, the re-breather started to break apart.

Batman now had the advantage as Bane had trouble to keep his mask from breaking more apart. Batman fought, but Bane, blinded by pain and rage, fought back with even more strength. That however wasn't enough. Batman used the momentum of Bane's blind attacks to evade them and as Bane had used too much stamina on them, the vigilante easily kicked the warlord though the glass doors inside the city hall. The Doctor followed.

Barsad, who had been guarding Miranda Tate inside, ran towards Batman and the Doctor with a shotgun as they arrived, but Batman disarmed him without trouble.

''Cover the doors,'' Batman told Miranda throwing the shotgun to her, as he himself focused his own attention on Bane.

''WHERE'S THE TRIGGER!? WHERE IS IT?!'' Batman yelled to Bane who was lying on the floor in pain. Batman picked him up and pushed him against the reception desk, while the Doctor searched for the trigger from Bane's vest pockets. ''YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE IT TO AN ORDINARY CITICEN! WHERE IS IT!? WHERE'S THE TRIGGER!?''

Batman punched Bane's mask even more, making it release its pain relieving gas. The Doctor just watched not protesting, remembering he had done the same many times to Daleks. Even though Bane was a human being, he was representing the worst of humanity. The one he had tried not to ever come in contact with. And now he was looking as Batman, one of the humanity's unselfish, was holding that evil at his mercy.

''Tell me where the trigger is,'' Batman hissed under his growling voice. ''Then, you have my permission to die.''

That however, had better be bluff. The Doctor knelt near them and looked a firm as he could.

''Tell us now,'' the Doctor said calmly, but holding anger in his voice. ''Or I'll use the Gallifreyan mind hook and leave you catatonic.''

Bane didn't seem to care about the Time Lord's threat. His eyes, sad and disappointed on himself, were looking at Batman.

''I broke you,'' Bane said soberly. ''How did you back?''

''Do you think you're the only one, who could learn the strength to escape?'' Batman taunted, ready punch Bane again. ''Where's the trigger?!''

''But I never escaped,'' Bane said, causing Batman to open his mouth shocked on confusion.

''But the child…'' Batman said. ''The child of Ra's al Ghul made the climb.''

''But he's not the child of Ra's al Ghul,'' a voice said. Batman and the Doctor turned to see Miranda standing behind Batman. She then quickly pushed a knife through Batman's armor, between the protecting plates. As Batman felt pain, he grabbed a hold of Miranda's shoulder, but couldn't do more. The Doctor tried to step up to protest, but Barsad beat him down on to floor, aiming the Time Lord with his shotgun.

''I am,'' Miranda said looking at shocked Batman with a clear face as she twisted the knife in the wound, showing the trigger on her other hand. ''And thought I'm not ordinary, I'm a citizen.''

Batman tried to grab the trigger with his left hand, but Miranda pulled it further.

* * *

On Fifth Avenue, Commissioner Gordon's men managed to distract the escorting tank, while the commissioner himself climbed on to the truck. As he was now on it, he opened a small shaft to the cargo hold and stared to climb in. Gordon almost dropped the disruptor, but eventually managed to get inside the cargo hold with it.

* * *

''Miranda,'' Batman said, disbelieved and panting in pain, ''why?''

''Talia,'' the woman answered in soft voice. ''My mother named me Talia before she was killed. The way I would have been killed, if it wasn't for my protector, Bane.''

The Doctor watched in horror as Talia twisted her knife in Batman's wound without any emotion showing on her face. She must have been truly evil or uncaring since she didn't even look at the man she was talking to.

''I climbed out of the Pit,'' Talia spoke as she repaired Bane's mask. ''I found my father, and brought him back to exact terrible vengeance. But by that time the prisoners and doctor had done their work on my friend, my protector.''

The Doctor flinched as he heard his name mentioned and looked at Bane. He was looking at Talia with the same look the Time Lord had had many times when protecting his companions and he understood. Bane had done everything for Talia, because she was his companion.

''The League took us in, trained us,'' Talia continued, ''but my father could not accept Bane. He saw only a monster. His very existence was a reminder of the hell he had left his wife to die in. He excommunicated Bane from the League of Shadows. His only crime was that he loved me.''

''I could not forgive my father,'' Talia said finally turning her head to face Batman, ''until you murdered him.''

Bane's mask was now repaired and he stood up. The Doctor watched as the warlord picked up some rope and joined Barsad looking at the gun pointed Time Lord. The Doctor then looked at Batman who still had a broken hearted look on his face, that part that wasn't covered by the mask.

''He was… trying to kill…'' Batman tried to say under his breath, ''millions of innocent people.''

''Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham, Bruce,'' Talia said nodding her head as Bane began to tie Batman and the Doctor up. ''I honor my father by finishing his work. Vengeance against the man who killed him is a simple reward of my patience.''

''You see,'' Talia said twisting her knife in Batman's wound, making him pant in even more pain, ''it is the slow knife, the knife that takes it's time. The knife that waits years without forgetting then slips quietly between the bones. That's the knife, that cuts, deepest.''

''Please…'' Batman begged as Talia hovered the trigger before his face, ''don't…''

Talia released her thumb from the trigger, but nothing happened.

''It appears that you knife was too slow,'' the Doctor said with a taunting chipper on his voice. Talia finally turned her attention to the Time Lord and realized Batman hadn't come alone.

''Who is he?'' Talia asked Batman who didn't have the strength to speak.

''I'm the Doctor'', the Time Lord answered very seriously. ''I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, the Oncoming Storm and the Predator of the Daleks. You do not want me as your enemy.''

''The convoy has been attacked,'' said a mercenary entering the lobby. Talia just smiled.

''Gordon,'' she said as she rose to her feet. ''You gave him a way to block my signal. No matter, he's bought Gotham eleven minutes.''

Talia looked at Bane and Barsad.

''Keep him alive,'' Talia said referring to Batman. ''I want him to feel the fire of millions souls he betrayed.''

''And what of him?'' Barsad asked pointing at the Doctor.

''Friend of my enemy is my enemy,'' Talia answered.

''I told you,'' the Doctor said with frustration. ''You don't want me as your enemy.''

Talia didn't mind him. She only looked Bane somberly and put her hand on his cheek.

''Goodbye, my friend.''

* * *

Outside the City Hall there was still a full fight going on. Clara had done as much as she could with what she got, but the end wasn't getting nearer. All she had to wait for was for Batman to come out declaring that Bane had been defeated or something. Then she saw the woman she had seen earlier at the city hall when releasing Mr. Fox. She was walking out of the City Hall, escorted by one of the mercenaries, towards one of the camouflage painted tanks. The woman climbed in to the tank, but her escort was shot by one of the cops.

''Dammit!'' Clara cursed, not having unloaded every gun yet.

As the tank began to drive away, Clara twisted the gas handel and started following them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That phasing thing the Doctor did with Bane, was done with a time break devise the Sixth Doctor built in the episode Timelash.


	7. Pain and Suffering

**Author's Notes: **I would like to apologize for some things in this chapter. One, in real time, it is very short, but feels longer. Two, for those who are highly emotional and know these flashback scenes, I'm sorry. And for those who don't, sorry for the spoilers.

* * *

**THE PAIN AND SUFFERING**

Commissioner Gordon had succeeded in his mission. The disruptor Batman had given him was activated, and the bomb no longer received any signals that could make it explode. It was all on Batman now to defeat Bane and get the core to the reactor. Waiting for that to happen, Gordon went to the doors of the truck's cargo hold and looked outside from a small hole, expecting to see Batman coming. All he saw was one of the tanks roaming behind the truck, escorting. Gordon turned to watch the bomb's timer, eleven minutes left before the actual explosion. Taking another look outside he saw a motorcycle and riding on it was, as she was introduced to him, the Doctor's Impossible Girl.

* * *

Gotham City Hall:

Talia had left. Batman and the Doctor were tied up and Bane was guarding them with a shotgun. Batman was struggling to stay conscious, as he had been stabbed and was bleeding out. The Doctor, in the other hand, was, unnoticed, trying to lose his binding by using the technics taught to him by Harry Houdini.

''You know I have to kill you now,'' Bane said, before kicking Batman on the floor and pressing him down with his foot. ''You just have to imagine the fire.''

''You first!'' The Doctor, having released himself, said angrily and pressed his hands on the exposed skin on Bane's head. Batman, lying on the floor and in a physical connection to both Bane and the Doctor via Bane's foot, suddenly started to see things.

* * *

First vision:

Batman got himself up and saw he was standing in a graveyard. It wasn't night but a day and he could see a city in the horizon, on the other side of the river. He put his hand on where Talia had stabbed him. The wound was still there, but the pain was gone. Then he lifted his head and saw the TARDIS in the distance.

''Doctor!'' Batman yelled as he started running towards it. If the TARDIS was there so was the Doctor and he could explain what was happening. As he got to the Police Box, he saw a red-haired woman and a dark blondish haired man. The latter one was looking at one of the gravestones.

''Amy, come look at this,'' the man said. ''This gravestone has the same name as me.''

''What?'' Amy said with a laugh, before realizing what he had told. As the man's face turned dark and worried, he suddenly disappeared and a stone angel was revealed standing behind him, pointing its finger towards Amy.

''DOCTOR!'' Amy screamed and Batman saw the Doctor come out of the TARDIS accompanied by a curly haired blond woman in a black dress. The Doctor's appearance however shocked Batman. Thought his Kashmir jacket was switched to tweed one, only half of his body was the Doctor's. The other half was Bane's.

''Where the hell did that come from?'' the blond woman asked not taking her look away from the angel.

''A survivor, low on strength, but keep your eyes on it,'' the Doctor/Bane hybrid said with a mixed voice of them both, while scanning it with his Sonic Screwdriver.

''Where's Rory?'' Amy asked holding back crying on her voice.

Batman could see she knew exactly what had happened, but tried to refuse believing it. The Doctor/Bane hybrid walked closer to the stone angel and looked at the gravestone.

''Sorry,'' the Doctor/Bane hybrid said looking Amy apologetically. ''Amelia, I'm so sorry.''

''No'', Amy said shaking her head. ''We could just use the TARDIS to go back and get him. One more paradox…''

''Could rip New York apart and I can't…''

''That's not true,'' Amy said firmly. ''I don't believe you.''

''Mother, it's true'', the blond woman said, to which Batman responded with a disbelieving look.

''Mother''? Batman repeated looking forth and back between the two women, unable to believe that younger one was the older one's mother. Amy started to walk towards the angel.

''Amy, what are you doing?'' the Doctor/Bane hybrid asked as Amy walked past him.

''That gravestone, Rory's? Is there another name? Isn't there?''

''What are you talking about?'' the hybrid asked before starting to try pulling Amy to opposite direction. ''Back away from the angel, come back to the TARDIS, we figure something out!''

''The angel, would it send me back to the same time to him?'' Amy asked, failing to hold her crying at bay.

''I don't know. Nobody knows''.

''But it's my best chance, right?'' Amy said stepping closer to the angel.

''NO!''

''Doctor, shut up!'' the blond woman told to the hybrid. ''Yes, mother. Yes it is.''

''Amy…''

''I just have to blink, right?'' Amy asked, as the hybrid kept yelling no. She ignored him. ''And I'll be fine. I know I will. I'll be with him, like I should be; me and Rory together. Melody?''

''Stop it!'' the hybrid protested desperately as the blond woman came to Amy and took her hand. ''Just stop it!''

''Melody,'' Amy said finally breaking to cry. ''You look after him. And you be a good girl and you look after him.''

''You are creating a fixed time,'' the hybrid said almost crying as well, while Melody kissed Amy's hand. ''I will never be able to see you again.''

''I'll be fine,'' Amy said crying under her breath. ''I'll be with him.''

''Amy, please, just come back into the TARDIS,'' the hybrid begged desperately. ''Come along, Pond, please.''

''Raggedy Man,'' Amy said in tears before turning to the hybrid, ''goodbye.''

Then she disappeared just as Rory had. The angel's other hand now pointed to where Amy had been. The look on the hybrid's face, the Doctor's side, was devastated. Batman moved to look at the gravestone, to which Melody was leaning on. She also looked devastated while holding her gaze on the stone angel. It said:

_IN LOVING MEMORY_

_RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS_

_AGED 82_

_AND HIS LOVING WIFE_

_AMELIA WILLIAMS_

_AGED 87_

''No'', the hybrid kept saying with cry in his voice. Batman could see this was really painful for him to live through. He was going to go and put his hand on hybrid's shoulder out of sympathy, as Melody had, but suddenly the vision changed.

* * *

Second vision:

Batman was standing in darkness. For a moment he didn't see anything, and then a light appeared. Looking around his surroundings, Batman realized that he was inside the TARDIS, but in a different console room. He saw Amy and Rory sitting next to a railing surrounding the console and the Doctor/Bane hybrid stood facing the source of the light. It was in the shape of a dark haired woman in a blue dress, like a ghost.

''Doctor?'' The light called. ''Are you there? It's so very dark in here.''

''I'm here,'' the hybrid said delighted walking closer. ''Hey…''

''I have been looking for a word,'' the light said looking down on the hybrid. ''A big, complicated word, but so sad. I found it now.''

''What word?''

''Alive,'' the light said, looking down to the hybrid smiling sadly. ''I'm alive.''

''Alive isn't sad,'' the hybrid said half shaking its head.

''It's sad when it's over,'' the light said. ''I'll always be here, but this is when we talked.''

Batman looked around the console room wondering what the light meant.

''Here in the TARDIS,'' Batman muttered before looking to the console where the light was projecting from. ''She's the TARDIS''

''And now that has come to an end,'' the light said as the hybrid was trying to keep crying at bay. ''There's something I didn't get to say to you.''

''G-goodbye,'' the hybrid said silently, as crying was coming out of his voice.

''No. I just wanted to say…'' the light corrected with a sad smile. ''Hello, Doctor, it's so very, very nice to meet you.''

She smiled and cried as the hybrid's Doctor face began to cry.

''Please,'' the hybrid begged in tears, ''I don't want you to…''

The light then leaned back as the TARDIS console started to make its wheezing noise. As the tubes inside the console went up and down, the light broke its form and flowed into the engines. The hybrid looked so sad, but kept his posture and didn't break down. Amy and Rory watched holding each other.

Batman came to conclude that all that was happening was the Doctor showing Bane, through his eyes, the pain and suffering the Time Lord had experienced. As Bane had told Batman that he would have to imagine the fire, the Doctor was sharing his pain with Bane to make him feel whole other fire. Memories seemed to go backwards from present to past since they were here.

* * *

Third vision:

Again Batman found himself inside the TARDIS, but in a different console room. Another sad memory. Walking around the console, Batman saw a different red haired woman, older than Amy, and the Doctor/Bane hybrid. Except that this hybrid's Doctor side was different. His hair was brighter brownish shade and it was sticking up. Face was also different and he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit.

''I wanna stay,'' the red haired woman said.

''Donna…'' the hybrid said, with a different Doctor voice. He also looked he was ever so sorry. ''Donna, look at me.''

''I was gonna be with you… forever,'' Donna said, looking scared.

''I know.''

''Rest of my life,'' Donna continued, ''travelling, in the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna.''

The hybrid looked somberly at Donna as she started to panic.

''No, I can't. I can't go back,'' she begged as the hybrid put his hands on her shoulders. ''Don't make go back. Doctor… please, don't make me go back!''

''Donna'', the hybrid said holding her as Batman was not sure what was happening. ''Aw, Donna Noble, I'm so sorry… but we had the best of times. The best, goodbye''.

''No, no, please'', Donna begged as the hybrid put his hands on her face. ''NO, DON'T..!''

She passed out and the hybrid took her in his arms, holding her. The TARDIS landed and the hybrid began to carry Donna out. As Batman followed them, he saw they had landed to a suburban area. The hybrid carried the unconscious Donna to one of the houses, pressed the doorbell and knelled down. The door was opened by an elderly man who seemed to have been waiting for them, but the happiness was worn off as he saw the hybrid and Donna.

''Help me,'' the hybrid begged.

''Donna,'' the old man said looking down to them, before helping the hybrid carry her upstairs and put her to rest on a bed. The hybrid took a little time to look at the sleeping Donna, before joining the old man and a woman in the living room, identifying them as Wilfred Mott, Donna's grand father and Sylvia Noble, her mother.

''She took her mind into her head, but that's a Time Lord's consciousness,'' the hybrid explained what had happened to Donna in heavy voice. ''All that knowledge was killing her.''

''But she'll get better now?'' Wilfred asked hopefully.

''I had to wipe her mind completely,'' the hybrid said. 'Every trace of me, and the TARDIS, everything we did together, everywhere we went, had to go.''

''All those wonderful things she did,'' Wilfred said, assuming what he already knew.

''I know, but that version of Donna is dead,'' hybrid said leaning closer to elderly father and daughter. ''Because if she remembers, even just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention me or any of it, for the rest of her life.''

''But the whole world's talking about it,'' Sylvia said, ''we traveled across space.''

''We did?!'' Batman said surprised hearing this and looked around the room, trying to find something to date when this was happening. A calender on the wall said 2008, when he was still isolated in Wayne Manor after Rachel died and he had taken the fall for Harvey Dent's crimes. ''What else did I miss?''

''It will just be a story,'' hybrid said. ''One of those Donna Noble stories when she missed all again.''

''But she was better with you,'' Wilfred said desperately.

''Don't say that'', Sylvia said, but Wilfred kept him self on the Doctor's side.

''No, she was!''

''I just want you to know that there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her,'' the hybrid said. ''That there are people out there, living in the light, singing songs of Donna Noble. They are all a million light years away. They will never forget her, thought she can never remember.''

They all shared a moment of silence, until the hybrid added: ''And for a one moment, one shining moment... she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe.''

''And she still is,'' Sylvia said. ''She is my daughter.''

''Then maybe you should tell her that once in awhile,'' the hybrid shot back, right before Donna entered the room.

''I was asleep, on my bed, wearing my clothes like a flipping kid! What did you let me do that for?'' Donna said to her mother and grandfather, before pulling out her mobilephone and started dialing someone's number. She barely even noticed the Doctor/Bane hybrid. ''Donna means Donna.''

The hybrid raised from his chair and greeted his arm to Donna, who gave it a short handshake.

''John Smith,'' the hybrid introduced himself to Donna who, to Batman's shock, didn't even look at him.

''Mister Smith was just leaving,'' Sylvia said.

''My phone's gone mad, everyone's gone barmy, they are talking about planets in the sky. What have I missed now?'' Donna said before leaving the room. ''Nice to meet yea.''

Batman didn't know if he should have been sorry for having missed all that had happened during his isolation or for Donna who had apparently turned from better to a worse person without even knowing it.

''As I said,'' Sylvia said looking at the hybrid, ''I think you should go.''

Batman returned his focus on the Doctor/Bane hybrid, thinking how sharing this kind of pain with the warlord affected on him. The hybrid walked to the kitchen where Donna was chatting loudly with someone on her phone.

''Aw, Donna, I was just gonna go,'' the hybrid said, giving her his lat goodbye.

''Yeah, see ya,'' Donna said like the hybrid was a stranger. The hybrid left, taking some glances back to her before walking out to the rain. The TARDIS was waiting on the other side of the street where it ws left. He was accompanied by Wilfred and Batman, who anyone couldn't see.

''Aw, disturbances, you'll be having a lot of those. Still, it'll pass. It always does,'' the hybrid said before turning to face the old man. ''Bye then, Wilfred.''

''Aw, Doctor?'' Wilfred asked as the hybrid had walked to the rain. ''What about you now? Who have you got? I mean... all those friends of yours..?''

''They've all got someone else,'' the hybrid said. ''Still that's fine. I'm fine.''

''I'll watch out for you, son,'' Wilfred said compassionately.

''You can't ever tell her!'' the hybrid told him, raising his voice.

''No, no,'' Wilfred reassured ''but every night, Doctor. When it gets dark, when the stars come out, I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up in to the sky and think of you.''

Batman looked back and forth to the two men and the friendship left between them.

''Thank you'', the hybrid said and stared to walk to the TARDIS. Batman ran after him and as the engines started to go, he watched as the hybrid struggled to keep its cool. The Bane side had now started to crack.

* * *

Forth vision:

Batman was standing in, what looked like a futuristic computer server-room. The Doctor/Bane hybrid was lying on the ground, handcuffed to a pole. The Doctor side was the same as in the previous memory. looking around the room Batman saw a woman wearing a white spacesuit without the helmet. He recognized her.

''Melody...'' Batman said recognizing the woman. If these memories were going backwards, how could she have been here?

''No no no, what are you doing?'' The hybrid asked as he saw Melody sitting on some kind of throne and working with wires. ''That's my job!''

''Well I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose,'' Melody said with a happy-go-lucky attitude.

''Am I in handcuffs?'' the hybrid said noticing his predicament. ''Why would you even have handcuffs?!''

''Spoilers,'' Melody said in a flirting tone.

''This is not a joke,'' the hybrid demanded. ''Stop this, IT'S GONNA KILL YOU! I have a chance you don't-''

''You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I!'' Melody said very seriously, and looking sad. Both look each other worriedly. ''I'm timing it to the end of the countdown. There would be flip in the command flow. That would improve our chance with clean download.''

''River, please no,'' the hybrid begged, confusing Batman. Was this woman's name Melody or River and was she even the same woman?

''The funny thing is, this means you've always know how I was going to die,'' River said holding sadness back, while Batman was getting even more confused. ''All the time we've been together you always knew I was coming here.''

''The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean,'' River told, and Batman understood she was also a time traveler, ''you turned up in my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Derilium, to see the Singing Towers. Ah, what a night that was: The Towers sang and you cried.''

''Auto destruct in one minute,'' said a computer voice.

''You didn't tell me why, but I guess you knew it was time,'' River continued as the hybrid looked listening about his own future, ''my time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue.''

The hybrid saw two sonic screwdrivers lying on blue book and tried to reach for them, unsuccessfully. They were too far. Out of instinct, Batman tried to help him but his hand just phased through as he was never really there.

''There's nothing you can do,'' River said apologetically.

''THEN LET ME DO THIS!'' the hybrid yelled.

''If you die here, that means I never met you,'' River said almost crying to the thought.

''TIME CAN BE REWRITTEN!'' the hybrid protested.

''Not those times,'' River begged shaking her head. ''Not one line. Don't you dare.''

The hybrid looked at River with a look that reminded Batman of Harvey Dent, before his face was burned. Right before Rachel died.

''It's okay,'' River said in comfortable whispers. ''It's okay, its not over for you. You'll see me again. You have all of that to come. You and me. Time and space. You watch us run.''

''River, you know my name,'' the hybrid said as the countdown came to last 10 seconds. ''You whispered my name in my ear. There is only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There only one time I could.''

''Hush, now,'' River said crying silently while holding two power cords. ''Spoilers…''

As River put the two cords together, a bright light illuminated the room. Batman raised his cape to cover his eyes and looked at the hybrid. The Bane side was cracking even more and then exploded, leaving the hybrid just as the Doctor. Whatever the Time Lord had done to Bane by sharing his pain with him, it was now done. Batman woke up to reality with a loud bang.

* * *

Gotham City Hall:

''About the whole no guns thing,'' Selina said as she climbed of the Batpod, ''I'm not sure I agree with it as strongly as you do.''

She had decided to come back to help. She had ride to the City Hall, past the fighting policemen and mercenaries and shot her way inside. Bane had been in the line of fire and had been shot through the room.

''What did you do that for!?'' The Doctor yelled at Selina. ''I had just telepathically defeated him!''

''Well now he stays down,'', Selina said, before kneeling to release Batman from his binds. ''What went wrong?''

''That woman Bane had here was the trigger man,'' the Doctor said. ''She stabbed him and left, probably to secure the bomb's explosion.''

''Never liked her any way,'' Selina said when Batman had been gotten free.

''They are trying to keep the core from reaching the reactor,'' Batman said throwing the ropes away. ''You'll cover the ground, I'll cover the air. GO!''

''Wait! You have been stabbed,'' the Doctor said searching his pockets and pulled a glowing tube out. ''Nanogenes, I borrowed them from New New York Hospital in the year 5 000 000 000, they'll heal your wound.''

The Doctor released the nanogenes into Batman's wound and it sealed itself. Batman nodded to the Time Lord as a thank you and they ran outside. The fight was still on, but not as big as when they had last been there. As Selina was turning the Batpod around, the Doctor looked for his companion.

''Clara, where's Clara?'' The Time Lord wondered aloud as he failed to find her.

''She's already in pursuit,'' Selina told him. ''I saw her passing me while I came here.''

''Perfect, just perfect,'' the Doctor said and started to run after Batman. ''Does your aircraft have two seats!?''

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Did I do the right thing killing Bane like this? It is pretty much the same thing as in the movie, but the Doctor did also some damage to his mind. Even if he did survive from being shot, he would be catatonic or comatose from feeling all the mental pain the Doctor made him experience. Also, there was the 10th Doctor seen in the flashbacks. I managed to bring in a past Doctor to the story after all.


	8. Eleven Minutes

**Author's Notes: **This is a fixed point, so you know that the events, and I mean time, couldn't have been rewritten. What happens always has to happen. It is the burden of the Time Lords.

* * *

**ELEVEN MINUTES**

At Gotham Southside Bridge, Detective Blake had arrived with many buses of women, children and the priest of St. Smith's. Everyone go out of the buses and stepped through the wired fences and gate. As a cop, Blake walked a head, to the gunpoint of US military.

''Halt! What are you doing?''

''Blake, MCU!'' Blake told the army men showing his badge. ''I'm here to take these boys to safety.''

''If we let you, the blow up the bomb!'' the man in charge yelled to a megaphone, ignorant of the fact that he bomb would go of even without the trigger.

''I' gonna blow up anyway!'' Blake yelled back. ''Your orders are out of date. Now I'm a cop, like you and I'm gonna walk over there!''

''Shoot him to his feet,'' the man in charge told his men as Blake began to walk towards them.

* * *

In the streets of Gotham, the convoy of three Wayne Enterprises tanks and the truck carrying the bomb kept on going. Talia al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, was sitting in the truck waiting for the timer to run out and the city to explode when the core ignited.

''Company,'' the driver said.

Talia looked out of the window and saw a motorcycle driven by a girl in a jacket and skirt in the rear mirror. Not what she had expected, it didn't even seem like a threat… WAIT! This city had been in a lock-down for 5 months and the only vehicles allowed to drive were the truck convoys. Where did that girl come from and how did she get a motorcycle?

''Kill her!'' Talia ordered. The girl would be dead any way soon so death by tank missiles would be nothing even if she wasn't an enemy agent. Watching from the mirror, Talia watched as two missiles being fired at the girl. Before contact, the missiles were shot down by, what looked Batman's air craft.

''Testing, testing, can you hear me?'' a voice, that Talia recognized as the man calling himself the Doctor, said from the aircraft's loudspeaker. ''Can they hear me?''

''Yes,'' Batman's voice growled from the loudspeaker. He was still alive.

''Ah good, TALIA AL GHUL!'' The Doctor's voice came out yelling. ''MY COMPANIONS ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION! AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME AS YOUR ENEMY!''

* * *

In the other bunker's fusion chamber, working with the reactor to make it read,y Lucius heard the Time Lord's words from the earpiece connected to BAT.

''Nothing like a little air superiority,'' Lucius said amused.

* * *

At the Bridge, Blake walked towards the soldiers.

''Detective, STOP!'' The man in charge yelled as Blake was getting nearer and not minding been shot near his feet. ''PLEASE, DETECTIVE! STOP WALKING! BLOW IT!''

The soldiers set off their explosives and a gap was in the bridge, separating the gothamites from the soldiers. Blake flew back from the explosions throwback and looked at the soldiers very angry.

''YOU IDIOTS! YOU SONS OF BITCHES!'' Blake yelled to the military. ''YOU KILLED US! THAT'S RIGHT; JUST FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!''

''All right children,'' the priest said trying to comfort the young orphans, ''get in circle. Hold your hands.''

* * *

''You need to get that bomb here'' Lucius told to Batman through BAT's comm-link, ''and you got less than ten minutes.''

Batman flew the BAT behind the truck, determined to get it to the reactor. The core had to be reconnected. Firing at the truck was the only way to make it to where wanted. The three tanks retaliated by shooting back at the black aircraft, which the Dark Knight tried to evade from close contact. The BAT took some damage, but stayed intact. Still however strong its armor was it wouldn't last for long.

Selina, riding the Batpod, gave ground support by shooting at the tank's cannon. Clara riding the AntiGrav-bike used the sonic cannons to weaken one of the tanks' armor structures and as Selina fired second shots, the tanks started to burn from damage. Combined effort from both motorcyclists and a rocket from the BAT was what it took to take that tank down. There was only two more were protecting the truck.

''Eight minutes,'' Lucius counted from the comm-link.

The BAT fired at the truck, trying to push it to the location of the reactor. The two tanks left tried to protect it and fired back.

''Incoming!'' The Doctor yelled as he saw series of missiles flying behind the BAT. ''Evasive maneuvers!''

Batman increased the BAT's altitude and flew higher as the missiles followed. Due to have originally being built as a crowd control aircraft, the BAT was fit to fly between buildings and make the missiles hit them.

''Well I have been a little cross with them after the whole Battle of the Demon's Run, but I hope no one was inside,'' the Doctor said as he watched few missiles hitting a top of a church chapel. ''Five more missiles to go!''

* * *

''All right Father, let's get back to the buss,'' Blake told the pries and the children at the bridge. ''Go go go! Back into bus!''

'There is nowhere to go,'' he priest said. Blake tried not to mind as the children returned to the school bus. ''Blake, what are you doing?''

''Protection from the blast,'' Blake answered, trying not to sound nervous. ''WE'RE GONNA BE ALRIGHT!''

''It's AN ATOM BOMB!''

''Do you think they need to hear that right now?'' Blake shot back. ''Would you rather have them die without hope?''

The priest nodded as an understanding.

* * *

On the ground level, Selina and Clara managed to immobilize one of the remaining tanks by shooting its tires and make it crash through a lamppost to a building. They shared their excitement of successful cooperation by Clara gleefully grinning and showing thumbs up to Selina, who just nodded with similar smile.

Meanwhile, Batman flew him and the Doctor in the BAT, with still five more missiles on their tail. They got rid of two by narrowly turning between two skyscrapers and one shorter building. One more went down as the BAT flew closely over another building's rooftop. After failing to lose the last two to a news building, the Doctor saw the convoy below them.

''Fly us back to them!''

''And then what?''

''Trust me,'' the Doctor said as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. ''I have a plan.''

Batman flew lower to the street level, with the two missiles still behind them. While going between a narrow gap between two buildings, the other missile hit an obstacle, leaving just one more missile. The Doctor put on his motorcycle helmet and speed goggles and told Batman to open the BAT's cabin door.

''As we fly over the convoy, I can use the sonic to make that missile to fly back to its original launcher,'' the Doctor explained as he climbed out.

''You're sure that will work?''

''Yes!''

''Are you lying?''

The Doctor used the sonic to close the BAT's cabin door.

''Of course I'm lying!''

The Doctor was in a bent on his knees on the BAT, facing the incoming missile. He looked back to see the distance to the convoy and pointed his sonic to the missile. Before activating it, the Doctor took a deep breath.

''Geronimo.''

* * *

The drivers on the street level saw as the BAT flew over them and in a very well timed crossover; the missile behind it hit the last tank, sending it flying to an empty shop it was passing. The truck was now defenseless.

''Four and a half minutes,'' Lucius told to the comm-link as the Doctor climbed back inside the BAT. ''And you need to get the truck east!''

''Told you that would work,'' the Doctor said getting back inside as Batman made the truck turn to the right in next cross section.

Then he flew the BAT to get ahead of the truck to face it and force it to turn where he wanted. The truck still didn't turn but kept driving straight. Batman kept firing at the truck trying to make it turn, but it didn't. Eventually the fire and smoke from all the shots blinded the driver and caused the truck to drive off the upper roadway and crash to down lower.

* * *

In the fusion chamber, Lucius was monitoring the happening events when he heard an alarming sound and saw the reactors control screen to start flashing red.

''Oh dear,'' Lucius said as water started to flood the chamber. He had to get out before he would drown. As Lucius ran to the ladder exit, he knew that everything was lost. The water hit the reactor, destroying it and their hopes of reconnecting the core to it.

* * *

The BAT, Batpod and the Doctor's AntiGrav-bike landed to the lower roadway on the both sides of the truck as Commissioner Gordon freed himself from the truck's cargo hold.

''GIVE ME A HAND!'' He yelled as he ran towards others. ''WE CAN GET A CABLE ON IT!''

Everyone gathered to the truck's cabin, which had its door was open, showing Talia on wheel. She didn't look so good.

''Her neck is broken,'' the Doctor said after scanning her with the sonic screwdriver. ''She only has seconds.''

''Fox showed me how to…'' Talia tried to speak, smiling victoriously, ''override the reactor… including… the emergency flood.''

''What did you do!?'' Clara asked alarmed.

''There is… no way… this bomb… will be stopped,'' Talia said still holding on to her life. ''Prepare yourselves… My father's work… is done.''

Talia took a few panting breaths before she died.

''AAH, I'M STUPID!'' The Doctor yelled hitting himself in the head out of frustration. ''I'M OLD AND I'M STUPID!''

''WHAT!?'' Batman asked with a loud growl.

''I'm sorry. I was wrong,'' The Doctor said in a deep voice. ''This invasion was only a part of the fixed point. It was the bomb all along,''

''What do you mean?'' Clara asked worried. ''Doctor?''

''When the bomb explodes, it will be witnessed by the whole world,'' the Doctor said apologetically with his face looking at the ground. ''Everyone outside the blast radios will see the mushroom cloud, take pictures of it and share them. Every satellite that has monitored this city for the last few months will record it happen. Just like Pompeii, it will be remembered for centuries and millennia after millennia in the future.''

The Time Lord lifted his face, which was full of regret.

''That is why we couldn't get the truck to turn to reactor, that is why we were stopped at the City Hall, ALL BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE HAD TO HAVE ITS FIXED EVENT TO HAPPEN!''

Everyone looked at the Doctor scared and accusingly, except for Clara whose face was just sad and Batman who was running towards the BAT.

''What are you doing!?'' Gordon asked.

''I can get it out over the bay!'' Batman said as he was pulling a cable from the BAT towards the bomb in the truck's cargo hold. '' Even if it has explode, that doesn't have to happen inside the city.''

The Doctor let out a relieved hold of breath.

''Of course, I didn't realize that,'' he said relieved as Clara patted him in the back. ''We can just set it fly over the water and eject.''

''No autopilot,'' Batman said as he locked the cable to the bomb, showing only one and a half minutes left.

All just returned warmth left the Doctor's face as he heard that. He and everyone else were shocked as they realized what Batman was going to do. The Doctor shook his head in denial while Selina ran to Batman's side as he was returning to the BAT.

''You could have gone anywhere, do anything. But you came back here.''

''So did you.''

''I guess we're both suckers,'' Selina said and grabbed Batman on the side of his head and behind the neck. The kiss between the vigilante and the cat burglar only lasted for five seconds, until Batman had to continue what he was doing. As he had gotten back in to the BAT's cabin, the Doctor, Clara and Gordon came to him.

''This wasn't your fault. You saved this city as much as I did by bringing me back here,'' Batman told to the Doctor before he could say anything. He then looked at Clara. ''Thank you too, and never leave him alone.''

Both time travelers were speechless and just looked as Batman was putting the final settings to the BAT's flight computer.

''I never cared who you were-'' Gordon was saying to Batman before he could leave.

''And you were right.''

''-but shouldn't the people know the hero who saved them!?''

''A hero can be anyone,'' Batman said as the BAT's cabin door was closing. ''Even a man who doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat on a young boy's shoulders, to let him know the world hasn't ended.''

As the BAT began to rise, Gordon tried to understand Batman's words. A coat on a young boy's shoulders… and he remembered, when he was still just a uniformed officer. That night...

''Bruce Wayne?''

The Doctor put his hand on Gordon's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

''You were his hero,'' he told the commissioner as the bomb was pulled from the truck and hit the ground. ''IT'S TOO HEAVY! HE CAN'T LIFT IT!''

The Doctor lifted his sonic screwdriver. Using the same setting he used at the Rings of Ahkaten to keep he Pyramid's door open, he could give the BAT enough assistance to lift the bomb from the lower roadway. The Doctor thought it would be enough but heard the bomb leashing the upper driveway.

''No, no, no, no!'' the Time Lord shouted and ran to the AntiGrav-bike.

He started it and used the sonic cannons to make him and Clara jump up to follow the BAT. They rode behind the BAT and the bomb, using the sonic cannons to boost it to stay up and not to pull the aircraft lower. The ride was however cut short for them as there was building blocking their way and the cannons didn't have the energy to elevate the bomb over it. Then there was an explosion.

* * *

At the bridge, detective Blake was observing the city waiting for the explosion to happen. Then he saw some buildings collapse at the distance and fire.

''EVERYONE HEADS DOWN! THIS IS IT!''

Everyone but two boys obeyed. They looked at the burning rooftops and saw what they had waited their whole childhood to see.

''No,'' younger one said.

''NO!'' The older yelled excited. ''THAT'S BATMAN!''

Blake turned around and he saw it too. Batman's black aircraft was flying from the fire, carrying the bomb from a wire. It flew over the bridge, pass the coastline and all the way to the ocean, until it couldn't be seen clearly anymore. Then everyone saw the flash, felt the sound wave and saw the mushroom cloud. The fixed point had happened.

* * *

The Time Lord, his companion, the cat burglar and the police commissioner stood at the side of Gotham's coastline. They all watched the mushroom cloud at the distance. The Doctor felt the familiar and uncomfortable guilt, that he always felt when people had died of his own mercy and in his name. But this was different. Batman had died because of the Doctor's own bad knowledge of history. If he had known that Bruce Wayne was Batman, if he had realized that the bomb's explosion would be the fixed point… Then he remembered something important. The Doctor lifted his sonic screwdriver up and turned it on.

''What was that?'' Clara asked when the Doctor put the sonic back to his pocket.

''Even if the bomb did explode over there, the fallout radiation could still reach here.''

''So what did you just do?''

''I signaled a message to TARDIS,'' the Doctor said. ''I remotely made expand the atmosphere around itself to protect this part of the east coast. We won't die and his... sacrifice wasn't for nothing.''

''Aha,'' Clara said. ''And how long does it take for the radiation to… dissolve or weaken enough for us to be safe?''

''Not long when the TARDIS is on the job'', the Doctor answered, ''only a day or two. Maybe a week.''

''A week,'' Clara repeated, accessing their situation. ''I can live with that.''

''However, to keep it on that long and on this scale, it will need some time to rest. We'll be sticking around for a bit longer.''

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 1. REVIEW! 2. This is not the end, remember what the Doctor said in ch.5 and you can see it. 3. This is not the last chapter, there will be an epilogue and the there will be a sequel.

Oh, and I don't think Clara and Selina purposely tried to kill the people in the Trumbler tanks. They only shot the tiers and left them to be found and arrested. It should go well with Batman's 'I don't kill you, but I don't have to save you' code.


	9. Epilogue

**Author's notes**: This last chapter will lead on to the sequel or put in other words, the next episode. Sorry for those who waited, about his being short and that after this chapter, you have to start waiting for the sequel. I know, waiting sucks. But after reading, give me a review covering this whole story. I need criticism and I want to know how I succeeded with writing this.

* * *

**Epilogue**

''_I see a beautiful city… and a brilliant people rising from this abyss… I see the lives for which I lay my life - peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy... I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence... It is a far, far better thing that I do, then I have ever done. And it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known…_''

There were only seven people, alive after the Gotham invasion, who knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Four men, two women and one alien, and they were the only people who attended his funeral. Commissioner Gordon read the eulogy for the departed, whose grave was actually just a gravestone with his name. The body was never found and the public just assumed that Bruce Wayne had died in the first days of the invasion, judged to exile and drowned in the Gotham River. The Doctor assumed this was why he had originally thought Wayne should have been dead and not to be found at the desert.

Lucius Fox had come to pay his respects to his former boss and friend, and to say how sorry he was. Detective Robin J. Blake, who had figured out Batman's identity years ago by his deduction skills, had come for the same reasons. Also Wayne's former butler, Alfred Pennyworth, had come but didn't say anything. He only tried to keep himself from crying. Selina Kyle also made her appearance, wearing a widow's mourning gown. Her face never lifted from the gravestone. The Doctor and Clara couldn't have left because the TARDIS was still resting on sleep mode after shielding the east coast from fallout radiation. They also attended the funeral. The Doctor wore his Victorian suit and top hat from Victorian Clara's funeral and Clara wore, a little toned down and modern version of, her Victorian Yorkshire dress without the poke bonnet, large dress shirt and buffed sleeves. Their appearance didn't raise any questions or weird looks since the service was small and private.

As others were leaving, Alfred stayed. Selina too, but he didn't mind her. Alfred walked two steps to right from his master's gravestone and faced two others next to it. Then he broke down.

''I'm so sorry... I failed you,'' he cried to Martha and Thomas Wayne's craves. ''You trusted me… and I failed you.''

The Doctor heard him and walked to butler and patted his shoulder for solace. He knew exactly how Alfred felt. People had died in his care and when left uncared… no that was rubbish word, left behind. Adric had died in similar circumstances as Bruce had and Jamie's life had not been kind after he had left the TARDIS. The way the Doctor had found poor Jamie again in his sixth incarnation and watched him die. And then there was Peri and all the fates she had to suffer. Thinking about all of them showed Alfred the understanding of the Time Lord's sorrow in his eyes and got Alfred to accept his compassion.

''Can I change your mind,'' Clara heard Gordon ask Blake, ''about quitting the Force?''

''You know what you said about, structures becoming shackles?'' Blake said after shaking his head. ''You were right, and I can't take it… the injustice. No one' ever gonna know who saved an entire city.''

''They know who it was,'' Gordon said putting his hand to Blake's shoulder. ''It was the Batman.''

* * *

The few days after rebuilding of Gotham after it's invasion, there was an unveiling ceremony at the City Hall. The highest ranking individuals, surviving members of the GCPD and invited Doctor and Clara were there to witness it. For the rest of Gotham's citizens it was televised.

In the center of the lobby stood a tall figure covered in blue velvet cloth. Using the psychic paper as credentials, the Doctor had passed himself as the person to remove the cloth and reveal the figure to the people. There were speeches and praises from the attendees, but almost none of them were honest. The Doctor also gave a small speech about Batman.

''They say any man can be defined by the quality of his enemies,'' the Doctor said putting on round glasses, once belonged to Amelia Pond, ''and for this city's savior that isn't even little. Humans are defined by their actions, no matter how great or terrible, but for what I can say about Batman, he was ready to stand between this good city's people and their predators. He was even ready to be seen as one of these predators, to keep those predators from claiming the good people of Gotham as their prey.'' The Doctor looked at the crowd and their confused reactions to his speech. Everyone, but Clara and Gordon, were probably thinking who the hell he was to speak like this. ''I did not, know him personally, more than 14 hours, which I spent fighting along him and being there to witness his last sacrifice. And for those of you asking yourself 'Who is that speaker?' my identity is not important nor what was my involvement. We are not here to wonder about the man with glasses and bow tie. We are here... to remember the most unselfish human being, who ever lived.''

The Doctor pulled the cloth off, revealing a statue of the Dark Knight, looking down on everyone who came see it from its feet. Commissioner Gordon and Clara, who were sitting in the audience, looked content but sad none the less while the res of the audience was clapping their hands. The Doctor also made a half head shake after seeing the monument. Then he walked away from the podium while removing his glasses and put them to his pocket.

''Doctor?'' was asked from the Time Lord and as he turned to see who was addressing him, the Doctor saw Lucius Fox. ''I just wanted to say your speech was very well dedicated to... Batman, and there is some thing I would like to ask you.''

''Okay, shoot,'' the Doctor said nodding to Lucius and finally saw his neck wear. ''Nice bow tie, by the way.''

* * *

''Why are you here?'' Clara asked as she entered the TARDIS after the ceremony and saw Selina inside, leaning to the console. ''And how did you even get in here?''

''This ship is still resting or whatever so the doors weren't locked.''

''Damn,'' Clara said under her breath, remembering the times when the TARDIS had denied her access in to it. ''And why were you here again?''

''I don't know,'' Selina said without looking at Clara. ''I thought I could just go and leave, before all this before he died, but now I'm not so sure anymore.''

Clara walked to Selina and put her hand on her back for comfort. ''You want to talk about it?''

''Is that nanny talk?'' Selina asked half amused and looked at Clara. ''Or can you even relate to what I'm feeling?''

''Probably not,'' Clara in honest and clever tone in her voice, ''so if you're not taking my solace, would you tell me what are you doing inside the TARDIS?''

Selina fixed her posture and answered without looking at Clara.

''I lied; I needed someone to talk to. It's just I don't have any girl friends to talk about what's happened and everyone else I could are men, except for you.''

Clara didn't know how or what to think to that.

''I asked him to leave with me, the night before. I know it was selfish, but he said no without telling me that. When I decided to came save him, and the Doctor, I think I was…''

''Born again? Found something to fight for? Something to you wanted to keep and live for? Something better, that you wanted to live with?''

Selina lifted her face for Clara to see. Her makeup had been ruined from crying and her eyes were not happy or sad. They were a little bit angry, at Clara.

''Yes,'' Selina said and pulled out a USB flash drive. ''This is how he convinced me to help him. It's called a Clean Slate. It's supposed to delete my existence from every database in the planet and give me a new fresh start. But I don't know if I can have that anymore or what kind of start I would want. This one doesn't feel right.''

''You don't know what kind of life you deserve anymore,'' Clara repeated to which Selina nodded her head which was again looking at floor. ''You could come traveling with us for a while.''

Selina lifted her head quickly and looked at Clara with face mixed with different feelings trying to come up with a response.

''I mean of course,'' Clara said backing further, ''you could ask the Doctor for that. After all this is his TARDIS and I'm just his…''

Clara didn't get to say companion or travel assistant, as the doors opened and the Doctor barged inside.

''Good, you both here,'' the Doctor said as he walked to the console. ''I just found out something intriguing.''

''What!?'' both women said in unison.

''Lucius asked me to be there for consulting when we were doing a system scan to BAT's software,'' the Doctor said he was turning switches and pressing buttons, and then gave the console a hug. ''Good to see you well rested, old girl, we need you now.''

''Is he talking to the ship?'' Selina asked Clara, who just nodded.

''So we were checking what we could have done to it to get the autopilot to work and save Batman's, when we found out that it already had an autopilot. It had been there for six months.''

''That was before Bane took over,'' Selina said. ''Who had put done it?''

''Someone, who had used the Bruce Wayne as a user ID and did it with a sonic screwdriver.''

''YOU!?'' the women said again in unison.

''Maybe, cause I haven't done it yet,'' the Doctor said pulling a lever and the TARDIS started her engines.

''Are you going to do it now?'' Clara asked.

''Not first, first were going to see if Batman knew about it.''

* * *

The TARDIS flew into the Time Vortex, carrying her Doctor and his companions. The Doctor stopped at the correct point in time to observe what he wanted to see. The moment when Batman carried the bomb to the ocean. The BAT flew, but Batman never jumped out of it at the safe distance. He sat inside the whole time.

When the bomb's timer came five seconds, the cable carrying it fell off. The BAT activated some kind of afterburners and made the final attempt to fly out of the blast radius. The bomb exploded and the wave of the blast began to close in on the aircraft.

''Can you save him?'' Selina asked the Doctor when she saw Batman on the console's screen. ''Are you going to save him?''

The Time Lord stood silent and didn't do anything. He was thinking how much the events of last two days would change if he used the TARDIS to save Batman. Still, the Doctor's hand was nearing the needed switch on the console. But before he could use or not use it, the BAT disappeared.

''What!?'' The Doctor said rewinding the footage on the screen. ''WHAT!?''

The BAT just disappeared. The blast from the bomb didn't get the chance to reach and burn it. Whatever had happened, it was something The Doctor had no idea what or how it was made possible.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Review. If you want to get the next story's/episode's first chapter published as soon as possible, REVIEW! Criticize, GIVE ME THE SATISFACTION OF KNOWING I DID GOOD!

Batman and the related characters belong to DC Comics.

Doctor Who and the related characters belong to BBC.


End file.
